Reclaiming Humanity
by h3llfrz
Summary: Ok just my take on C/7 getting together. Hope it doesn't suck totally. My first ST:V fic, and if you are a Janeway fan you probably shouldn't read this 'cause I am prone to Janeway bashing. I never liked her. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Author****'****s Note: My first shot at a Voyager fanfic. If anyone reads this please don****'****t be too brutal and yes I am a C7 fan. So what? That****'****s a great pairing if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really needed? If I owned ST: V or any ST would I be writing a fanfic?**

_Seven's POV:_

Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. The designation seemed foreign but familiar all at once to me. Was that me? Was I still that lonely drone separated from the perfection that was the Borg Collective? Did I still wish to be that drone?

I sighed, I honestly didn't know. I was no longer Borg but neither was I any longer that scared child who was assimilated by the Borg more than twenty years ago.

I looked at my image reflected back to me from the surface of the console in cargo bay 2. The image confused me further, it was a combination of my two pasts, human and Borg, I was neither one nor the other. This made me unique, I knew this but still I longed to be singular, unremarkable, and indistinguishable from the others of my race around me.

As I continued to ponder the nature of my identity my comm. Badge beeped and the Doctor's voice filled the room.

"Doctor to Seven," he said getting my attention, "Do you have any intention of reporting to sickbay for your checkup?" he asked.

I sighed, I was not looking forward to this checkup. I have not particularly enjoyed my checkups before but lately the Doctor has been lecturing me. Only a few weeks ago I had discovered the presence of a failsafe device within my cortical node and since then the Doctor has been trying to convince me to allow him to operate on me to disable it.

I sighed once more, I knew I really had no choice but to report to sickbay for further "nagging". I clicked my badge, "On my way Doctor," I replied and headed out of the cargo bay.

As I walked the halls to the turbo lift I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. I was lost in thought, thinking about the personal experiments I had recently ran in the holodeck when I barely managed to escape collision with someone coming around a corner.

I blushed slightly as I focused on the person I had almost collided with, the person I had experimented with having a relationship with, the person I had been thinking about only moments ago…Commander Chakotay.

"My apologies Commander," I said and quickly made to continue my path to the turbo lift.

I expected him to be his usual kind and indulging self, smile and tell me it was quite alright and be on his way but I definitely didn't expect him to correct his bearing to match mine and accompany me to the turbo lift.

"It's fine Seven," he said as he joined me in the turbo lift, "I was just coming to see you anyway." He told me.

"Deck 5!" I ordered the computer and turned to him raising my metallic brow questioningly.

He stood a little too close to me in the turbo lift and I could not help but wonder why.

"Heading to sickbay?" he inquired.

"Yes," I answered simply, I paused and then continued "How may I assist you Commander?" I asked barely able to hide the hint of nervousness in my voice. I really hoped he was not about to invite me to another social event as he had made a habit of doing lately.

I watched him closely and observed slight changes in him. He shifted his stance slightly moving his balance from one leg to the next and then back again, his breathing became a bit shallower and quicker, and unconsciously he wiped his palms against his uniform trousers.

I was curious as to what would cause these reactions but thought better than to inquire about it.

Commander Chakotay reached out and manually halted the turbo lift. Now I was even more intrigued by the Commander's curious behavior.

He remained standing close to me, looking at me as if unsure of his next move. The silence was beginning to become unbearably uncomfortable so I felt compelled to speak.

"Is something wrong Commander?" I asked uncertainly, unsure of what his response would be.

He gulped, he actually gulped, I heard the sound and saw his prominentia laryngea move up and down as saliva passed down his oesophagus. Now I was really beginning to worry. _What could he have to say that was making him so uneasy?_ I wondered.

"I…I was," he stammered over his words and I waited almost at the edge of my patience, I was about ready to escape from this awkward situation.

"Yes Commander," I tried to sound encouraging but even I could tell I wasn't very convincing.

He smiled then and suddenly his confidence seemed to have returned.

"Call me Chakotay when we are off duty," he told me.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

His smile widened, "I was wondering if…if," he faltered yet again, "…if you'd care to join me for a viewing of one of Tom's _movies_ later on the holodeck?" he asked.

I inwardly groaned, yes he was inviting me to yet another social gathering. I have been to see one of these _movies_ before and I did find it amusing, however I have been actively avoiding social situations for some time now and have no wish to abort that particular mission.

"I must decline," I told him, "I have duties to attend to."

He looked hurt. Why?

"Please convey my apologies to Lieutenant Paris," I added.

He seemed confused by my response and as I reached out to restart the turbo lift he stopped me by taking my hand into his. My human hand tingled from the contact and I felt my face become slightly heated, however I did my best to remain stoic as he gently massaged a small patch of my skin with his thumb.

"I think you misunderstood me," he said still holding my hand.

I made direct eye contact with him, "Explain…please?" I asked and unconsciously held my breath waiting for him to continue.

"I was inviting you to a private viewing," he said, "It would be only the two of us."

I resisted the urge to gulp, to say I was stunned would be putting it lightly.

"You…you wish to be alone with me?" I asked, it was my turn to stumble over my words.

He nodded a small smile present on his lips.

"You wish to spend time with me?"

He nodded once more.

"Alone?" was it me or was I becoming redundant.

Again he nodded.

"A date?" I asked unable to hide a tiny quiver in my voice.

"Yes," he answered, "but only if you would like that."

I wanted to say no… I should say no, after all I had promised myself not to get too close to anyone, not to risk not only my life but also my efficiency, however I felt my head acting on its own accord going up and down in agreement.

"Great!" he said seeming pleased by my response, "How about 1800 hours on holodeck two."

Again my head acted on its own accord nodding in agreement. He smiled, this time obviously pleased. His smile made his dark eyes sparkle and there were visible indentations in his cheeks, dimples I believe they are called.

Comman…no Chakotay resumed the turbo lift and soon the doors were opening to the sickbay. Chakotay looked at me expectantly and I realised that we had arrived at my destination. Quickly I pulled myself together mentally, pushing my shock to the back of my thoughts.

I stepped out of the lift, "I will see you later Chakotay," I said feeling the need to confirm our date.

"1800 hours," he said as the turbo lift doors closed cutting us off from each other.

I took a moment to calm and bring my emotions in check as I did not wish for the doctor to question me about my emotional state, then I went to my examination.

As I sat on the bio bed and listened to the doctor go on and on about the benefits of having the procedure done on me I could not help but look forward to my _date_.

_Chakotay's POV:_

I'm looking at the reports in front of me but I'm not really seeing them. Not for the first time I find my thoughts wondering to Seven of Nine.

I will admit that when Kathryn first told me that she intended for Seven to stay onboard Voyager I was not pleased, after all I have not had the best experiences with the Borg, but now after four years I couldn't begin to imagine not having her around.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples and immediately an image of Seven awkwardly trying to interact with the crew flashed through my mind. Was it odd that I found her obvious displeasure for socializing cute?

Speaking of socializing, I have noticed that Seven have been avoiding social situations lately. I wonder why? Maybe it's me after all I have been a little careless lately with my affections for her. Wait what? When did I start having affections for her? Whenever that was, I do have them and I have wanted to spend time with her. Come to think of it maybe that is the problem, maybe I have been coming on too strongly. In my eagerness to spend time with her I have been inviting her to social events with the crew a lot lately, maybe I was intimidating her after all she doesn't deal well with interpersonal relationships.

I try to refocus on the reports in front of me, still I am failing. I can't seem to stop thinking about Seven. I think I'd like to try my luck with getting her to socialize once more. The crew will be having a small birthday celebration in the mess hall later on for Crewman…uum…I can't seem to recall who at the moment.

If she agrees I'll have yet another opportunity to be near her, to witness the subtle changes in her persona when she found something amusing or intriguing, or to inhale her essence, her sweet undertone fragrance of wild strawberries and spring rain.

On a second thought maybe I shouldn't invite her to a crew activity. Who am I kidding? I want to be alone with her. I hate it when the crew is surrounding us. I can do as I wish without causing a ship wide spread of gossip. Not like when I go to see her in Astrometrics and no one else is around. Then I can stand a little too close, allow myself to smile a little too much or even just watch her work from the doorway. I'm hopeless, I know and I also know that I should at least try to ask her on a date. The worst that could happen is she says no…and tells the doctor…and he in turn tells the entire ship.

I can feel the colour drain out of my face, maybe I'll just finish these reports and make an appearance at the party later on.

Ok so where was I with these reports? I was trying to read them through, yes. Which one was I reading? B'Elanna's engineering report, could this be any more boring?

Maybe I'll take a break, stretch my legs a bit. I got up and exited my office, no destination in mind really. I get to the turbo lift and I'm tempted to go to the cargo bay but thought better of it. Instead I headed to the aeroponics bay, taking a moment to stop and smell the roses always seemed to clear my head and get me back on task.

I enter the aeroponics bay and is surprised to see the Captain there, "Kathryn!" I exclaimed always please to see her, "I haven't seen you down here before."

She smiled at me that smile I have come to resent, the one that doesn't quite reach her eyes and she looks at me as if she is indulging a small child, the one I pretend to be oblivious to.

"Chakotay," she greeted, "even I feel the need to stop and smell the roses every now and again." She told me.

I smiled back at her and nodded, "I like to come down here to clear my head," I told her.

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder increasing the impression that she was indulging me.

"I was in the mood for a few blooms for my ready room," she told me.

I nod the smile still plastered on my face. Only Kathryn would feel the need to remove flowers from aeroponics for her own pleasure.

"Will you be joining us in the festivities tonight in the mess hall?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know Chakotay," she said, "I still have a lot of work to do."

"Kathryn, you know even the captain needs a break once in a while." I told her.

She sighed and smiled her indulging smile at me again, "I know, I know. I'll try to make an appearance." She told me.

I nodded to show my satisfaction, but I cannot help but get annoyed by that smile. Why does she feel the need to make me feel so small at times? Sometimes I cannot believe that I once fancied myself in love with her.

An Ensign came and handed her a vase with some flowers in them, "Thank you Ensign," she said then turned back to me, "Chakotay I'll see you later." She said simply and exited before I had a chance to formulate a response.

I sighed, Kathryn really has a unique skill for leaving me feeling cold and small at times. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to look at flowering plants any more.

I headed out of aeroponics and before I knew it I was walking down the hall of deck 8 heading towards cargo bay 2.

I was thinking about my encounter with Kathryn and debating with myself whether or not I should ask Seven to accompany me to the birthday party later on so I was startled when I walked around a corner and nearly collided with Seven. She seemed equally distracted but thanks to her Borg enhanced reflexes she managed to prevent our collision.

She blushed slightly when she noticed it was me and I was so taken aback by that particular response that I forgot my voice.

"My apologies Commander," she said quickly and before I could form a response she was moving towards the turbo lift.

Quickly I pulled myself together and followed her, she seemed confused by me following her but said nothing.

I entered the turbo lift with her, "It's fine Seven," I told her, "I was just coming to see you anyway."

She ordered the turbo lift to deck five and I couldn't help but to wonder about her final destination, "Heading to sickbay?" I asked her, standing closer to her than I would with anyone else.

"Yes," she answered and then paused slightly, "How may I assist you Commander?" she asked, I could swear that I heard a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Suddenly I was overcome with a rush of nervousness and I could feel my breathing become shallow and quick and I couldn't prevent myself from fidgeting.

She looked at me curiously and I found myself reaching out to manually halt the turbo lift.

I took a moment to look at her, really look at her, and I started to feel unsure. Was I really doing this? Should I really be doing this? What exactly should I say to her? Silence was beginning to fill the turbo lift and I could tell that it was making her uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Commander?" she asked me uncertainly.

I gulped, I hear it penetrating the silence of the turbo lift and I watched her eyes follow the movement of my Adam's apple.

"I…I was," I stammered over my words unsure how to phrase my question. I could tell I was making her uneasy and she was getting ready to escape.

"Yes Commander," she said and I suddenly had the urge to laugh. She was obviously trying to encourage me to continue but she wasn't really helping.

I felt a small smile begin to creep out and suddenly I felt a heightened sense of purpose. Ok, maybe she is helping after all.

"Call me Chakotay when we are off duty," I told her.

She nodded and I felt my smile widening. For a moment I wonder if it is possible for my face to get stuck like this.

"I was wondering if…if," I said stumbling further over my words, "…if you'd care to join me for a viewing of one of Tom's _movies_ later on the holodeck?" I asked.

Wow where did that come from? I didn't intend to ask that, did I? Well I did and now I can't help but be anxious for her response.

I could see the almost instant rejection in her posture, "I must decline," she told me, "I have duties to attend to."

She must have noticed my disappointment as she felt the need to add, "Please convey my apologies to Lieutenant Paris,"

What? She obviously misunderstood me. She reached out to restart the turbo lift and I quickly reached out to stop her and ended up taking her hand into mine. I watched as a blush crept to her cheeks from the contact and I slowly massaged the silky skin of her hand. I could tell she was doing her best to remain unaffected by my touch, but she was failing.

"I think you misunderstood me," I told her maintaining our contact.

She looked me directly in the eyes, "Explain…please?" she asked and if I didn't know better I'd say she held her breath as she waited for me to continue.

"I was inviting you to a private viewing," I told her, "It would be only the two of us."

She looked stunned, "You…you wish to be alone with me?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

I nodded keeping my smile as pleasant as possible. No use freaking her out.

"You wish to spend time with me?" she asked me.

Again I nodded.

"Alone?" she asked in a very un-Seven like manner.

Another nod from me.

"A date?" She asked and I definitely heard a quiver in her voice.

"Yes," I answered, "but only if you would like that."

She nodded slowly and I think she surprised herself with that.

"Great!" I told her excitedly, "How about 1800 hours on holodeck two."

I watched as she checked out my dimples and a soft smile crept to the side of her mouth, I don't think she was even aware of its presence. I restarted the turbo lift and soon the doors were opening to deck 5. It took a moment for her to realise we had arrived and I could see her mentally pulling herself together.

She stepped out of the lift, "I will see you later Chakotay," she said in a manner that suggested that she was seeking confirmation.

"1800 hours," I confirmed and the turbo lift doors closed cutting us off from each other.

I cannot wait for 1800hrs to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Author's Note: I can't believe I actually got reviews, hell I can't believe people actually read the first chapter. Thanks a whole lot. I have no idea how the date is going to go so please bear with me. I don't even think I like this chapter as much as I do the first one. Still I hope you all enjoy it.**

_Seven's POV:_

Time seemed to be moving extremely slowly today. I know that time was not passing no slower than usual but it felt that way.

I spent most of the day running my usual scans from Astrometrics and listening to Icheb's essay on early Earth space exploration. It was suppose to be a small presentation which he would present to me while we worked but being true to his nature Icheb went into great detail and managed to extend his presentation from several minutes to almost three hours. He is very…efficient.

I cannot stop myself from continuously accessing the time, anxiously awaiting my _date_. It's now 1700hrs, my duty shift has officially ended. I am about to make my excuse to Icheb and return to the cargo bay to better prepare myself when the doors slid open and Naomi all but skips into Astrometrics.

"Hi Seven, Hi Icheb!" she greets us.

Simultaneously we both nod our heads in greeting. Sometimes it amazes me how much Icheb emulates me.

"How can we assist you today Naomi Wildman?" I inquired.

She just smiles happily back at me, "You promised to show me some Alpha Quadrant Star Charts." She said, "Don't you remember, Seven?"

I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I had forgotten all about my promise to her, after all the entire day my mind has been occupied by thoughts of Commander Chakotay and our impending date.

"I…" I really didn't know what to say.

Luckily Icheb spoke up, "I'll show them to her, if that's ok with you Naomi." he volunteered, "I was going to stay here for a while longer."

She looked somewhat disappointed but agreed with a nod regardless.

"Will you be at Crewman Gerron's birthday party later?" she asked me directly.

"Possibly but highly unlikely," I answered her.

"Oh!" she said looking disappointed again, "I hope you come, there's going to be ice-cream cake there."

"I will take the possibility of attending into consideration," I assured her, "I will be leaving now," I said and quickly exited Astrometrics before she could further delay me.

"Bye Seven!" she called after me and as the doors closed behind me I heard her say to Icheb, "I just saw Commander Chakotay on deck 6, he was…"

Strange…, why would the Commander be on deck 6 an entire hour before our date? Should I also go to the holodeck early? Maybe I should do further research on the matter. I would ask the Doctor for advice but he is notorious for his eagerness to talk freely with the crew about individuals personal matters and I am not eager to have my own personal matters discussed amongst the crew. So instead I decide to increase my pace and make my way more quickly to the cargo bay.

_Chakotay's POV:_

After leaving Seven on deck five I made my way back to my office in a much better mood than when I had left it in the first place. Apparently my smile was contagious as I received several warm smiles from crew members as I walked pass.

My 24 hour long duty shift ended 2 hours after I had asked Seven out on a date and I headed to the mess hall for some dinner/breakfast. I took a data padd with me to the mess hall and pretended to work while I ate. I don't think people were buying it though because I just couldn't quite get rid of the stupid grin on my face.

I was almost through trying to eat some of Neelix's latest creation when Neelix himself joined me at my table.

"Good morning Commander," he greeted me cheerfully, "How would you like to try some of my special Roubaq fungus pâté?" he asked and I unconsciously gagged. That did not sound particularly appetizing, especially after tasting his last special fungus based pâté.

"Sorry Neelix," I apologized, "I'm about done here and I was about to go catch up on some sleep."

"Ok then," he said visibly deflating, "maybe some other time then."

I nodded and quickly made my escape. I got to my quarters and I now I should have felt exhausted after coming off such a long shift but I was excited and adrenaline pumped through me. Still I decided to get some rest before my date, so I had a quick sonic shower and slipped under my sheets.

How strange is it that I never really noticed my ceiling before now or the wall opposite my bed for that matter. Sleep just wouldn't come and naturally my mind started to wander. I started thinking about Seven, the sound of her voice, the way her crystal clear eyes sparkled when she was happy or amused, how she avoids eye contact when she is embarrassed or feeling guilty, her awkward attempts at small talk, and then as sleep finally claimed me my thoughts were going more down the line of how her form fitting outfit clings to her curves and how her hips swung gracefully as she walks.

I woke hours later hot, bothered and in desperate need of a cold shower. After a long, cold water shower I checked the time and was shocked that it was only just past 1500hrs. Deciding to try and pass some time I walked over to my couch, sat and picked up a novel I was attempting to read a few weeks earlier. It was a collection of 18th century Irish poetry Kathryn had recommended to me, to say it was boring would be a great understatement, no wonder I had stopped attempting to read it. No offence to Kathryn but her literary choices could do with a little more colour.

I feel on edge, I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Maybe I should try to meditate, relax a little, and maybe try to get counsel. I retrieve my medicine blanket, set up and begin the ritual. No sooner had I started my chant did my door begin to chime.

I sighed and decided to ignore the chime, still it rang and after the third chime a voice penetrated the wall.

"Chakotay! I know you're in there!" B'Elanna called out to me, "The computer registers your bio signs in there!"

I sighed, this had better be good. "Come in!" I called to her not even bothering to move from my position or even open my eyes.

The door swooshed open and I heard her uneven footsteps approaching me.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked her not looking up.

She eased herself down beside me and suddenly I felt guilty for not getting up to greet her, she being heavily pregnant and all.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is something you could help me with." She said somewhat angrily, "You can explain why Lt. Fuller is taking over engineering." She demanded.

I finally opened my eyes and faced her, "You are about to have that baby any day now." I told her.

"So?"

"So, you can't really expect to still run engineering while on maternity leave. Can you?"

"What do you mean maternity?" B'Elanna asked, "I'm not on maternity."

"Not yet," I said getting up and helping her to her feet, "but you will be when the baby comes. Fuller is just helping to lessen your duty load until then."

"Who says I need my duty load to be lessened?" she asked me in a huff.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Arguing won't change a thing," I told her."

I offered her a seat and she sank into it visibly resigning.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered moving towards the food replicator.

"A glass of lemonade wouldn't hurt," she said rubbing her protruding belly.

I smiled and order the computer to replicate a glass of lemonade and a cup of my favorite tea. As I handed her beverage to her she seemed to just notice my unusually relaxed apparel.

"Thank you," she said accepting the drink, "Having dinner with the Captain?" she asked with a smirk.

I felt a flash of annoyance. Why does everyone automatically assume that I was spending time with Kathryn? Am I the only one who sees pass Kathryn's smiles to her offhanded dismissal of me?

I force a smile, "Not tonight," I told her.

She looked at me curiously not sure what to think, I can't blame her after all I'm not one known for being anything but the picture of professionalism even during my off hours.

"I just came off a 24 hour long duty shift," I told her, "I think I've more than earned the right to relax a little."

I could see she was about to apologise to me so I saved her the trouble by changing the subject.

"Have the Doctor narrowed down your due date as yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head in response and from the one sentence and entire conversation was born giving me the distraction I had not too long ago seek. Before long Fuller came over the comm. Badge requesting B'Elanna's presence in engineering, she was gone and I checked the time to discover that it was almost 1700hrs.

I gave myself a once over and headed towards the turbo lift thinking I could ease some of my anxiety by setting up for my date.

I got off the turbo lift on deck six and nearly collided for the second time today with someone walking in the opposite direction because of my thoughts being occupied by Seven, this time that someone was Naomi Wildman.

"Hello Commander," she greeted me happily.

"Hello Naomi," I returned the greeting.

"I'm sorry I almost bumped into you," she apologized, "I didn't see you and I was in a hurry.

"Are you heading to the mess hall for the party?" I asked her.

She shook her head almost violently, "Not yet," she said, "Seven promised to show me some charts of the Alpha Quadrant, afterwards I'll go." She told me obviously unaware of my disinterest.

Wait! Did she just say she's going to see Seven? Great she's sure to mention seeing me to Seven and now Seven will think I'm some sort of freak turning up a hour early for a date.

"Will you be going to Crewman Gerron's party?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure." I told her, more than ready to make my escape, "I might make an appearance later."

She nodded, "I hope to see you there Commander," she told me, "I have to leave now, I don't want to be late meeting Seven."

I gave her a small smile and continued on my way to holodeck 2.

"Bye Commander!" She called after me as I disappeared around a giving her a quick wave.

I got to the holodeck and suddenly felt foolish. What exactly was I to do with an entire hour to spare? By the time I was finished setting the mode and changing the featured movie from one of Tom's 20th century horror movies to something more suitable only ten minutes had passed. I can't help but be furious with myself for coming to the holodeck so much earlier than I was supposed to be there. I didn't want to return to my quarters and I was way too nervous to think of anything constructive to do to pass the time, so I just ended up pacing back and forth in the hall way and checking the computer for the time every few minutes. Thankfully no one passed me in the hall way as I'm sure they'd be thinking I'd gone crazy.

_1713hrs_

_1720hrs_

_1724hrs_

_1739hrs_

_1744hrs_

_1747hrs_

_1752hrs_

Finally only eight minutes to go, I waited impatiently for the time to pass and I was about to ask the computer for the time yet again when I saw her coming around a corner. I nearly fainted then and there, who would have thought that her skin tight bio-suit would be concealing, well at least compared to the dress she now wore it was.

_Seven's POV:_

I got to the cargo bay after leaving Astrometrics and immediately started searching Voyager's database for information on human mating rituals. Most of my research suggested that one should not turn up too early for a date, obviously no one told that to the Commander if he was already there, and the research as well as the Doctor on a previous occasion suggested that clothing should be appropriate for the event.

I started a new search for a suitable outfit to replicate for my date, several outfits were recommended by the computer but none seemed right. I spent the better part of a hour shifting through clothing choices and only settled on one because I was out of time and need to get ready for my date if I was to be on time.

I changed out of my bio-suit into my newly replicated clothing and shoes, released my hair from its restraints and looked at my reflection in one of the consoles. I would never consider myself to be overly concerned with my appearance, but suddenly upon looking at my reflection I did not want to be seen walking the halls like this. My appearance would definitely raise questions amongst the crew.

I activated a site to site transport to deck 6 just around the corner from holodeck 2 after checking that the corridor was clear of personnel and walked towards holodeck 2.

Commander Chakotay saw me as soon as I walked around the corner and he paled visibly. Why? Is he ill? Does is reaction have anything to do with me? I cannot help but feel self conscious. Maybe it's the dress, I am really beginning to regret my choice of clothing.

**Author's Note: That's it for now. Please tell me what you think. I'm dying to know if it's any good.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Author**__**'**__**s Note: Okay so I**__**'**__**ve been distracted lately and I haven**__**'**__**t really felt like writing but there aren**__**'**__**t that many C/7 stories out there so I thought I**__**'**__**d at least add a short chapter. Seriously though can someone tell me why people seem to be sooooooo obsessed with J/C.**_

_Chakotay's POV:_

Skin, so much skin, delicate ivory skin flawed only by the small Borg implant in her arm and the exoskeletal implant on her left hand. On a whole she wasn't overly exposed but I'd never seen her in anything but her usual bio-suits and now, well all I could think of doing was run my fingers over the soft exposed skin.

The front of her dress was only a shallow swoop and the dress itself did not cling to her body, it accentuated her slender frame and skimmed the more than generous contours of her body, and stopped just above her knees, but man was it sexy.

She walked up to me and I couldn't resist giving her a once over with my eyes. She obviously didn't miss my interest in her appearance as her gaze drifted downwards and colour rushed to her cheeks as she gently brushed a lock of silky, golden hair from her face.

Wow her hair is down. I've only seen her with her hair down once before when we were stranded with the Ventu and since then I've longed to see her wear it that way again. It definitely suits her.

"It is 1800hrs," she told me sounding very much unlike her usual calm and collected self.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I gulped. Why the hell am I acting like a hormonal teenager. I cleared my throated and attempted to speak once more, "It is," I said and some how it ended up sounding like a question instead of a confirmation.

She looked at me curiously and I was suddenly overcome with a need to kiss her, "Should we?" I asked gesturing to the holodeck door to distract myself.

She nodded.

"After you," I said gesturing for her to precede me.

Seven stepped pass me to the doors, and as she walked pass me and I got a good view of her from behind my knees almost betrayed me, suddenly the hallway was way to hot for my liking and I couldn't help but wonder _'Where the hell is the back of her dress?'_.

_Seven's POV:_

I walked up to Chakotay in front of the holodeck and watched as he roamed his gaze over my body. I couldn't help but feel…embarrassed I suppose. I turned my gaze downward and heat rushed to my cheeks as I nervously removed a stray lock of hair from my face feeling self conscious.

Why most he look at me that way? So…so…I don't know, longingly I suppose. It makes it extremely difficult to remain emotionally distant when he looks at me like that.

An uncomfortable silence began to seep into the corridor and surround us as we stood facing each other with him staring at me and me well feeling increasingly anxious.

"It is 1800hrs," I told him nervously unsure as to the next step in which to take.

He opened his mouth as if to respond but no words came out. I watched as his prominentia laryngea bob as he made a gulping sound. For some reason I find myself particularly entranced by that part of his jugular.

He cleared his throated, "It is," he said and I found myself wondering if he was asking me so I studied his facial expressions curiously.

There is that look again, that same longing look from before, only this time he flicks his tongue quickly over his lower lip, however I don't think he was aware of doing that. I get a strange feeling whenever he looks at me like that, Even though I haven't a clue as to the meaning of his expression, some times when I turn around and see him looking at me with that expression in his eyes I get the feeling he wants to eat me or something.

"Should we?" He asked gesturing to the holodeck door.

I nodded, finally he is moving our interaction along.

"After you," he said gesturing for me to precede him.

I stepped pass him to the doors, and as I walked pass him and into the holodeck I heard a gasp and glanced back to see Commander Chakotay grab hold of the wall closest to him. Curious. Human behaviour can be so odd at times.

**Author's Note: Well?…**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Author's Note: So I just realized something…it's officially summer for me…so I guess I can at least try to do some writing, even if it's just to give myself a giggle when I re-read it. Don't worry though I'm not about to post something unless I feel good about it.**

**Oh I just thought of this so I had to write it down or well type it in this case J.**

_Icheb's POV:_

It is odd and even slightly upheaval to see Seven in the state she has been today…so…distracted…so…unlike the Seven I've become so…attached to.

I spent all day watching her, becoming acquainted with the symptoms of her condition. It sounds weird but she was the one to equate this particular condition to a disease.

I noticed her checking the console for the time at least once every fifteen minutes and she did not even notice when I had finished my essay so, I am embarrassed to admit it, I took advantage of her obvious distraction to lengthen the duration of my presentation. In my defence I was only trying to be thorough.

She snapped at Crewman Celes twice today. Seven never snaps, at least not before she didn't. Could irritability be a symptom? I doubt it. Maybe it is her way of dealing with it.

She got flustered and she blushed, seriously Seven got flustered and blushed. At first I just couldn't understand why but then I figured it out after the fifth time. Seven blushed because I was asking her questions about him.

A part of me is pleased for her, especially since I have noticed him exhibiting similar symptoms however there exist a part of me that is…saddened and frightened by what it might mean. I do not want to lose Seven, she is my friend and I guess that makes me selfish. Neelix says it is alright to be a little selfish sometimes, it is part of being an individual, but if it is okay why do I feel so…guilty.

I had finally worked up enough courage to ask her if she would still be my friend if she fell in love with him and even marry him when she turned to face me. I glanced down to the console and noticed it was 1700hrs, the official end of our duty shift. Is Seven about to leave? Seven actively encourages me to dedicate my time to work and study, and she does the same.

She is about to say something but the doors open and Naomi Wildman chose that moment to walk in.

"Hi Seven, Hi Icheb!" she greets us.

We both nod in greeting and I do my best to conceal a pleased smirk. I try my best to be like Seven.

"How can we assist you today Naomi Wildman?" Seven asked.

"You promised to show me some Alpha Quadrant Star Charts." Naomi answered, "Don't you remember, Seven?"

Seven blushes…again, she is definitely distracted as it was only yesterday that she made Naomi that promise.

"I…"

Is Seven at a lost for words?

"I'll show them to her, if that's ok with you Naomi." I offered, "I was going to stay here for a while longer."

Naomi seems disappoint but it is obvious that Seven has somewhere else to be and if it is to see him I can not be selfish.

I kept watching their interaction as I began to load the Star Charts.

Naomi asked her about attending the festivities in the mess hall later and Seven agreed to think about it after some reference on Naomi's part to ice-cream cake. I look forward to trying that…ice-cream and cake. I can't help but wonder what exactly is an ice-cream cake.

"I will be leaving now," Seven says and quickly makes her exit.

"Bye Seven!" Naomi calls after Seven then she turns to me,"I just saw Commander Chakotay on deck 6, he was all dressed up" she says to me.

"In his dress uniform?" I asked.

"Nope," she says coming to stand by me, "he was wearing dress casuals. I think he was heading to the holodeck."

Could Seven be on her way to meet him? Maybe I am not selfish after all because I hope that is her intended destination. I sighed but Naomi did not seem to notice, she was already engrossed in the Star Chart I had opened on the view screen for her.

Commander Chakotay isn't a bad guy. He is always kind and he even promised to teach me how to fish on the holodeck. I guess he can be my friend too.

Naomi is chatting away but I am lost in my own thoughts, suddenly I feel a tug on my arm and look down to meet Naomi's questioning gaze.

"Are you alright Icheb?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just a little distracted." I reply, "Why do you ask?"

"I asked you a question." she said.

"Please restate your inquiry." I told her.

"Do you think Seven and Commander Chakotay are boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked and I almost choked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked when I was able to breath again.

"He likes her," she told me matter-of-factly, "you have to be blind not to see that. I don't know if Seven likes him though."

I almost laughed…almost. It was indeed obvious.

"I do not know if they are boyfriend and girlfriend," I told her, "but if they are I think that would be…just fine."

Naomi smiled at me and we returned to looking through the charts. We stayed for about a hour then Naomi suggested that we head to the mess hall for the party.

"Naomi, what is ice-cream cake?" I asked as we exited Astrometrics, thoughts of the nature of Seven and the Commander's relationship long gone from my mind.

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm still working out the next step to take with the date but as I wrote before I thought of this so I wrote it. Hope you like it. I love Icheb he is so I don't know innocent. Remember when he thought B'Elanna was hitting on him and Tom was challenging him because they invited him to do stuff with them. God that was funny. What I don't like is Icheb and Naomi slash., that's gross.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I just looked over this on and it looks almost nothing like I formatted it. I don't know how come and I wish I knew how to fix it so it's easier on the eyes L. Sorry for such a long delay. I lost my muse and real life happened all at once. I want to finish this so here's a quick chapter.**

Seven's POV:

It was not as I expected, actually it was exactly the opposite of any preconceived notion of what a date was like that I had formulated with the help of the Doctor. From the moment I entered the holodeck I felt…lost…out of place…complete and utterly out of my depth.

The holodeck was nothing like it was during the movie I had seen with the crew, it was much more…intimate and...outside? Instead of the vast 20th century cinema which was familiar, with its many rows of seats packed close together, its noisy and numerous patrons gathering in lines and buying processed sugar and puffy butter and salt flavoured corn, it was...there was...Chakotay had programmed...

"I thought we would be viewing a movie?" I said to Chakotay as he finally moved to stand beside me closing the holodeck doors behind us.

"We are," he assured me, so I looked more pointedly at the set up before us.

We were standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean apparently as I could hear water lapping at rocks some distance below us, it was dark out and as far I could see the night sky was alight with billions of stars. Admittedly, it was beautiful however it was highly unsuitable for our intended activity.

Chakotay as usual seemed to perceive my doubt and gave a slight chuckle, "The movie will be projected in the sky," he said, "I know you are fond of the outdoor and I thought this would be more...uh...romantic." he added sounding somewhat anxious.

"If not uncomfortable," I responded, "and cold." I added as a strong breeze came from over the ocean and assaulted me.

Chakotay looked around and smiled apologetically as he noticed that he had neglected to include any noticeable seating arrangements. He accessed the computer and paused as he seemed to consider appropriate seating. Apparently making up his mind he input the data a within moments a two seated sofa appeared in front of us on the cliff, facing the ocean and the wind had disappeared.

I rose a eyebrow at him for is choice of seating. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"I would have went with a blanket or cushions but I didn't want to risk ruining your lovely dress." he told me.

I nodded to show my acceptance of his logic, even though I thought it would have been better all around to be inside a simulated structure. Chakotay moved over to the sofa and signalled for me to take a seat before him. I moved over and took a seat and he promptly joined me.

His bare arm brushed against mine and I was barely able to suppress a shudder, he was less successful.

He gave me a small smile which I returned.

"I asked the computer to put together a list of appropriate first date movies and selected one which I thought might be interesting. The computer will project it out there, over the water." he told me.

Admittedly the concept of this date did seem to fit perfectly in the category of romantic as describe in my research.

I nodded, "Shall we begin?" I asked not sure how to proceed.

"Oh yes, Computer play programme."

A projected recorded image began to play in the night sky and I watched intently as I was too nervous to do anything but.

Words were moving up the screen.

It is a period of civil war.  
Rebel spaceships, striking  
from a hidden base, have won  
their first victory against  
the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel  
spies managed to steal secret  
plans to the Empire's  
ultimate weapon, the DEATH  
STAR, an armored space  
station with enough power  
to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's  
sinister agents, Princess  
Leia races home aboard her  
starship, custodian of the  
stolen plans that can save her  
people and restore  
freedom to the galaxy...

A movie a bout space, war and evil galactic empires. Not what I was expecting. I gave Chakotay a questioning look and he blushed noticeably even in the dark.

The movie began and have way through I had abandoned my usual way of sitting and sunk back into the sofa while I watched Chakotay as I had long since given up on the movie.

The graphics were not only antiquated but poorly done, the props where ridiculous (namely the artificial intelligence), most scenes were flashy and illogical, the concept was juvenile and fanciful, the characters were not appealing aesthetically or otherwise, and the acting...was done right atrocious. Still Chakotay was engrossed and at least that was interesting to observe.

The way he was sitting at the edge of his seat, jumping ever so often when something he deemed interesting occurred, silently cheering on the characters during their endeavours, and keeping his hand inappropriately high on my thigh without registering it.

1 hour 45 minutes later it was over and he turn to face me with the biggest smile I've yet to see on anyone plastered across his features and his hand still on my thigh.

"That was fantastic!" he declared. "I can't wait to watch more. What did you think Seven?"

I did not want to hurt him by insulting his very questionable taste in entertainment. "It was different..." I offered, "However I would suggest viewing more at a later date. Perhaps during your allotted off duty time."

He seemed to find this funny for some reason and laughed loudly. It is indeed accurate that laughter is contagious as I found myself wanting to join him in his mirth and allowed a small genuine smile to get pass my defences.

His laughter pass and suddenly he seemed to realise the location of his hand and he pulled it away quickly looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." he told me.

"Unnecessary," I informed him feeling heat rush to my cheeks, "you have had it there for the pass 63 minutes and 47 seconds."

He looked at me silently for what seemed a very long time, even thought it was only seconds, as if trying to see through me. Then he broke the thankfully awkward moment.

"Would you like me to programme us somewhere to dine or would you care to accompany me to the mess hall for Crewman Gerron's birthday celebration?" he asked.

Suddenly the thought of being alone with him for a meal, where talking would be a requirement, frightened me and I found myself agreeing to go to the mess hall.

"I will accompany you to the mess hall," I said, "however I would be more comfortable if I were to return to Cargo Bay 2 so I may change into a bio-suit." I informed him.

"Of course," he said looking me over appraisingly.

He then rose, offered me his hand and assisted me to my feet.

"Computer End Programme." he ordered and with that we left the holodeck side by side.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I love Star Wars but I very much doubt Seven would be too thrilled by it.**


End file.
